13 Sierpnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Sri Lanka. Kraina jezior (WILD SRI LANKA); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 230 (seria 2. odc. 116) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 542 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Sen Leocadii; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 137 (seria XI. odc. 7) - Zagadka czasu - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 154 (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 7) - Disco - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:35 To się opłaca; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Sri Lanka Lasy wśród chmur (WILD SRI LANKA); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 543 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby z augustowskich jezior - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 231 (seria 2. odc. 117) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4105; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 11/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 12/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 34 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /11/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Okupowani - odc. 7 Październik (odc. 7 Oktober); serial kraj prod.Szwecja, Norwegia (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Polacy na krańcu świata: jedna wyprawa - 4 żywioły; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Bunt na okręcie (The Caine Mutiny) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Edward Dmytryk; wyk.:Humphrey Bogart, Lee Marvin, Steve Brodie, Van Johnson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Nasza Królowa Elżbieta cz. 2 (OUR QUEEN. A momentous year for a busy monarch) - (N); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Notacje - Magdalena Jaracz. Dzieciństwo w Garderobie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Koło fortuny - odc 527 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 64 Walka o dzieci (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Verlorene Kinder); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Amerykańskie półkolonie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Familiada s.II - odc. 2259; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 235 "Małe przyjemności" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2079 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 528 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 6 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 169; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 127 Obce serce, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Fremdes Herz, Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 529 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Familiada s.II - odc. 2260; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 119 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 733 Wybacz mi - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 164 "Życie to powieść" sezon 7 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Modliszka - Odc. 3/3 (La Mante); thriller kraj prod.Francja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Świat bez fikcji - Dian Fossey. Tajemnice we mgle 2 (Dian Fossey: Secrets in the Mist Dark Side of the Mountain 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Glina - odc. 14/25 - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Barabasz - część 2 (Barabbas, part 2 (Palatin Barabbas, part 2)) 89'; serial kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2012); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Billy Zane, Cristiana Capotondi, Filippo Nigro, Anna Valle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 79 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 79) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /10/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 100 Nowa Ruda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Wieprza pieprzem - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 46/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Łukasz z Bałut; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (52) Wałbrzych, Świebodzice, Mirsk, Złotoryja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 79 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 79) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Terytorialsi - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Dla niesłyszących Moja historia odc. 8 - (JM); magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 10 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (107) Polska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Oratorium Kalwaryjskie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Łukasz z Bałut; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Terytorialsi - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Stargard; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 80 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 80) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 100 Nowa Ruda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Paczków; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (52) Wałbrzych, Świebodzice, Mirsk, Złotoryja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wieprza pieprzem - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Fajna Polska - /6/ Bydgoszcz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Ofensywa sowiecka!. Bolszewicy pod Warszawą! Radzymin w ogniu! 07:05 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 137 Świnka skarbonka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /47/ Bitwa pod Orszą - Hans Krell; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi odc. 296; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2025 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Spis treści - /15/; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Bodo - odc. 10 - (N); serial biograficzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Zamość; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 245 "Kubek z syrenką" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Żywy Bałtyk - odc. 10 Słowiński Park Narodowy - (N); serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 137 Świnka skarbonka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 60 - Piknik; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /48/ Komuna hippisów II - Feliks Topolski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pięknie zalane potrawy - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Ofensywa sowiecka!. Bolszewicy pod Warszawą! Radzymin w ogniu! 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2025 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kierunek Zachód - /38/ (Kierunek Zachód); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio kompan, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 264 (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 13) - Powołanie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /26/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Focus on Poland - (157); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Ocaleni; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 245 "Kubek z syrenką" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kierunek Zachód - /38/ (Kierunek Zachód); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Ofensywa sowiecka!. Bolszewicy pod Warszawą! Radzymin w ogniu! 01:20 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 137 Świnka skarbonka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio kompan, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Świerszczyk - Kot w bucie i Czarny Pirat; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 264 (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 13) - Powołanie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /48/ Komuna hippisów II - Feliks Topolski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2025 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /26/; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Żywy Bałtyk - odc. 10 Słowiński Park Narodowy - (N); serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Spis treści - /15/; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Focus on Poland - (157); STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 12 Zielona Etiopia - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 7 Park Krajobrazowy Pojezierza Iławskiego; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Domisie - Zagubieni w bajkach - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Na tropie skarbu, odc. 23 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 20 - Zuzanka i Utopce - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Pantofelek Kopciuszka, odc. 5; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Reksio - Reksio pocieszyciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Głuchy telefon, odc. 103; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Aleja Szyku, odc. 9 (The Saddle Row Review); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Tresura Bąblaka, odc. 59 (How to Train Your Buggle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Marta mówi! - Marta wyprowadza psa, odc. 11 (Martha walks the dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Robot Trains - Victor i Duke, najlepsi przyjaciele!, odc. 65 (Victor and Duke, The New Best Friends!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Zachłanne żaby, odc. 62 (Greedy Frogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Yakari - Honor plemienia, odc. 5 (The Honor of the tribe); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Zmywarka, odc. 79 (Dishwasher) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer, odc. 23; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Zapasy - (JM); program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Nie ruszaj moich króliczków, odc. 2 (Hands Off My Rabbit!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 7 Park Krajobrazowy Pojezierza Iławskiego; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... żonkila, odc. 22 (The Day Henry Met... a Daffodil); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... górę, odc. 23 (The Day Henry Met... the Mountain); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Kuc terapeuta, odc. 24 (THERAPY PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Rodzina Treflików - Smog, odc. 35; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Przyjaciele, odc. 39 (Meerkat Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenna burza, odc. 54; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio i bocian, odc. 53; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Kto potrafi, odc. 60; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Treenado, odc. 60 (Treenado); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Kłopoty Wilsona, odc. 118 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Filibert, odc. 11 (Philibert); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Yakari - Dziób orła, odc. 45 (Under Eagle's Beak); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nowa miotła, odc. 31 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Sąsiedzi - Rower treningowy, odc. 71 (Rotoped) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Owce w sieci - Owce w sieci odc. 4 Nie tańcz z wilkami (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Skowroneczek 2019 - cz. 1 Koncert laureatów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Koniec wakacji, odc. 13 (End of the Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Medalion smoka, odc. 53 (The Dragon Pendant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 8 Rezerwat Przyrody Jasne; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Księżycowa misja, odc. 8 (Mim - Mim's Moon Mishap); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Śmieszkozaur, odc. 9 (Tee Hee Rex); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... piłkę, odc. 1 (The Day Henry Met... Football); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 13 Dlaczego flamingi są różowe? - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Gadżet Bum Bum, odc. 13 (Gadget’s Da Bomb); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Smolny Potwór, odc. 31 (The Tar Monster); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Ninja na rolkach, odc. 38 (Ninja Roll); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Mops Chili, odc. 51 (Ginger the Pug); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Babski wieczór, odc. 13 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Przyjęcie dla pingwina, odc. 41 (A Penguin Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Wolny dzień Applejack, odc. 10 (Applejack's Day Off); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Dzień przyjaźni, odc. 61 (Friendship Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kot w pudełku, odc. 90 (Cat In The Box) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Najlepszy prezent dla Genie, odc. 67 (The Greatest Present For Genie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Wielki pech Gucia, odc. 116 (WILLY'S MISFORTUNE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Kłapciate Ucho, odc. 35 (Droopy Ear); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Nauczyciel tańca, odc. 46 (Dance fever) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Basen, odc. 62 (Bazen) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Inspektor Gadżet - Jurajskie jajo, odc. 53 (Jurassic Jerk); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Głębia - Aż po Abisal, odc. 24 (The Twilight Zone); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Powrót do Wieży Piratów, odc. 52 (Return to the Pirate Tower); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Skarb Daltonów, odc. 3 (The Daltons Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 12 - Powrót do Bramy Słońca - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 21Silnik - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3277 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 47 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 172 "Chłopaki kontra dziewczyny" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 173 "Czysto, czyściej, czyściuteńko" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ranczo s.III - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 136 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - Siostrzeniec - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 137 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 3) - Tajemnica Możejki - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 94 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 94) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 183 "Prawda za drzwiami" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 184 "Topielec" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 22 (seria II odc. 9) - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 539 - Czuły punkt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 72 (seria VI, odc. 7) - Przeciek kontrolowany - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Świadek koronny - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Aquapark Reda; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 193 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 7) - Komornicy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Szok poporodowy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 174 "Nie chcę być babcią" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 175 "Zarządzanie kryzysowe" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wybór matki (MOTHER'S CHOICE, A) 84'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2012); wyk.:Genie Francis, Ted McGinley, Laci Mailey; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 26; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 172 "Chłopaki kontra dziewczyny" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 173 "Czysto, czyściej, czyściuteńko" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 9/21 - Rozkład jazdy - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13 - Paparazzi - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Oficerowie - odc. 7/13 - Diagnoza - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 13 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.08.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Flesz historii - odc. 455; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Historia Polski - Powstanie Warszawskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Spór o historię - Wielka wędrówka ludów; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Tam, gdzie święte sosny 11:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1990 - Wydanie 44; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Dom - odc. 15/25 - Długa księżycowa noc - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wszystkie kolory świata - Maroko. W sercu tradycji (Morocco); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Wojna i Polska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Marzyciele - Adolf Szyszko - Bohusz; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 13; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Historia Polski - Diabelne szczęście; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Za progiem puszczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Koło historii - Kasanci z Jaty; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1991 - Wydanie 28; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Chłopski Skarga - (N) 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Najdziwniejsza broń na świecie - Największe hydroplany. odc. 5/6 (World's Weirdest Weapons); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Na plebanii w Wyszkowie 1920 - (N) 73'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysła Sroka; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Andrzej Żarnecki, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Cezary Morawski, Janusz Bukowski, Arkadiusz Bazak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia i nadzieja cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Jeńcy cz 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Za progiem puszczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.08.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:56 Agropogoda - poranek; STEREO, 16:9 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:33 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:56 Agropogoda; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:31 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:38 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9 03:07 Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Taśmy bezpieki - Zagłada Żydów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:29 Taśmy bezpieki - Lustracja, agenci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 65; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:17 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pelplin; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Antyfonie - Harsh Noise; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pożar; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Dybuk 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Abram Morewski, Ajzyk Samberg, Mosze Lipman, Gerszon Lemberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 15/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 16/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Joanna Siedlecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Dąbrowskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kocie ślady - (N) (JM); film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Walkabout (Walkabout) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1971); reż.:Nicolas Roeg; wyk.:John Illingsworth, Barry Donnelly, Jenny Agutter, Lucien John, David Gumpilil, John Meillon, Peter Carver; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Janka - odc. 13 - Wypadek (Wypadek) - (N); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Janka - odc. 14 - Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów) - (N); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Powidoki; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 One. Kobiety kultury - Anna Polony - (JM); magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Lekkie obyczaje - Zdrowie (HealtH) 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Lauren Bacall, Joan E. Block, Nancy Foster, Carol Burnett, Glenda Jackson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Żelazna klasyka - Ostatnie metro (Le Dernier metro) 126'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1980); reż.:Francois Truffaut; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Grard Depardieu, Jean Poiret, Heinz Bennet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nocny dokument - Sztuka milczenia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Enter Enea Festival 2019 - Teatr Pieśń Kozła; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Kino nocne - Bohater roku - (N); film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Teledysk - Giant Rooks - Wild Stare; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Dolina Duoro" (36); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W kaszubskim garnku - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (29); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 121 Mrągowo - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Koło fortuny - odc 425 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (16) - Piosenkarz i artysta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /15/ - "Jeszcze się tam żagiel bieli" - Alicja Majewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /98/ - "Kocham cię jak Irlandię" - Kobranocka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 19 Na torach historii - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Święta wojna - (279) Nowy listonosz; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Życie to Kabaret - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 KabareTOP /3/ - "Wiosna"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Śpiewające fortepiany - (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 6 Letni Festiwal Kabaretowy Koszalin. Camping Europa (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 6 Letni Festiwal Kabaretowy Koszalin. Camping Europa (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 6 Letni Festiwal Kabaretowy Koszalin. Camping Europa (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pochodzenie ma znaczenie - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Zielone Minho" (37); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Święta wojna - (280) Czipendejsiok; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (65) - Niemcy; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (17) - Bezrobotny; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Koło fortuny - odc 424 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019 - (4); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019 - (5); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019 - (1); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.IV - (10); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 57 - Świadkowie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Na sygnale - odc. 123 "Kły" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Na sygnale - odc. 124 "Mecz o wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 16/18 - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 17 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 17) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 47 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 152 "O miłości i zimniej wodzie" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 153 "Edukacja seksualna" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 9; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1112 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 267 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 3) - Reguły gry - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 268 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 4) - Akcja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 350 Rockman; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 124 "Mecz o wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 154 "Wiosno wrócisz?" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 269 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 5) - Figiel - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 9) - Taka spokojna niedziela - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 270 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 6) - Iluzjonista - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. X odc. 4/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Czas honoru - odc. 67 "Prosty wybór" - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 16/18 - Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 17 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 17) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 152 "O miłości i zimniej wodzie" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix, Courchevel - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Kolarstwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Alkmaar - wyścig elity kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - Finał: Ukraina - Korea Południowa; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Świata U20 - Finał: Ukraina - Korea Południowa; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 4.kolejka: Cracovia - Korona Kielce; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 4.kolejka: Cracovia - Korona Kielce; STEREO, 16:9 13:55 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Gol Ekstra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (1) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (2) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 (1 gem 1-3)Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (3) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1 runda (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Mistrzostwa Świata Seniorów w badmintonie w Katowicach; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukowina - Bukowina Tatrzańska 03:10 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe ME - Bydgoszcz dz. 3; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Zakończenie dnia HRT 1 * 6:37 TV kalendar * 06:55 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska * 07:00 Vijesti * 07:11 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska * 08:00 Vijesti * 08:11 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska * 09:00 Vijesti * 09:11 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska * 10:00 Vijesti * 10:10 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska * 10:23 Veterinar, Dr. Engel tierarzt dr. engel, 1998, njemačkaKOMEDIJA, DRAMAWolfgang Fierek, Andreas Maria Schwaiger, Susanne Czepl, Veronika Fitz * 11:13 Hrvatska moj izbor: Elena i Trifun®Elena je gotovo cijeli život provela u Kanadi. Bavila se umjetnošću, upoznala mnoge poznate osobe iz filmskoga i glazbenog svijeta. No čežnja ju je vratila zada... * 11:41 TV kalendar® * 12:00 Dnevnik 1 * 12:15 Sport * 12:18 Vrijeme * 12:27 Karipski cvijet flor do caribe / caribbean flower, 2013, brazilDRAMA, ROMANTIKAAlessandro Moussa * 13:18 Dr. Oz (7), talk-show (12)(99/169)® the dr. oz show 7Zavirili smo iza pultova restorana američkih trgovačkih centara. Naša istraga otkriva sve njihove prljave tajne. Naša otkrića mogla bi vas navesti da dobro prom... * 14:07 Mjesto koje zovem dom a place to call home, 2014, australijaDRAMAMarta Dusseldorp, Noni Hazlehurst, Brett Climo, Craig Hall * 14:58 Ubojstva u Midsomeru midsomer murders, 1998, velika britanijaDRAMA, KRIMINALISTIČKIJohn Nettles, Jason Hughes, Jane Wynmark, Laura Howard * 16:33 Zaronite s nama: Uvala Livka - otok Šolta® * 16:43 TV kalendar® * 17:00 Vijesti u 17 * 17:14 Vrijeme * 17:15 HAK - promet info * 17:21 Dr. Bergmann, seoski liječnik der landarzt / the country doctor, 1987, austrija, zapadna njemačkaDRAMA, ROMANTIKAGerhard Olschewski, Heinz Reincke, Walter Plathe, Franziska Troegner * 18:09 Potjera® * 18:58 Vrijeme * 19:00 Dnevnik 2 * 19:42 Vrijeme * 19:45 Tema dana * 20:05 Rat prije rata, dokumentarna serija(6/10)®Kolovoz 1989. Kupari, vojno odmaralište armijske elite. Milošević, Jović i Kadijević zajedno će provesti dvanaest dana i uskladiti stavove uoči konačnog obračun... * 21:00 Crno-bijeli svijet crno-bijeli svijet, 2015, hrvatskaKOMEDIJA, DRAMAFilip Riđički, Slavko Sobin, Jelena Miholjević, Franjo Kuhar * 21:53 Zaronite s nama: Tvrđava sv. Nikola - Šibenik® * 22:00 Hrvatski velikani (2): Matija Gubec, dokumentarna serija(5/8)®U Hrvatskoj ulice i trgovi nose ime Matije Gupca, ukupno njih 362, a na njegovo su se nasljeđe pozivali istovremeno i ustaše i partizani i HSS. No mi ni danas j... * 23:00 Dnevnik 3 * 23:15 Sport * 23:20 Vrijeme * 23:22 Vijesti iz kulture * 23:35 Rivijera riviera, 2017, velika britanijaTRILER, DRAMAJulia Stiles, Lena Olin, Adrian Lester, Iwan Rheon * 00:20 Mjesto koje zovem dom a place to call home, 2014, australijaDRAMAMarta Dusseldorp, Noni Hazlehurst, Brett Climo, Craig Hall * 01:08 Ubojstva u Midsomeru midsomer murders, 1998, velika britanijaDRAMA, KRIMINALISTIČKIJohn Nettles, Jason Hughes, Jane Wynmark, Laura Howard * 02:41 Dnevnik 3® * 02:56 Sport® * 02:59 Vijesti iz kulture® * 03:07 Sve će biti dobro sve će biti dobro, 2008, hrvatskaTELENOVELABojana Gregorić Vejzović, Goran Grgić, Milan Pleština, Leonora Surian * 03:48 S 42. Vinkovačkih jeseni, emisija pučke i predajne kulture (2.dio)® * 04:32 Skica za portret® * 04:42 Fotografija u Hrvatskoj® * 04:57 Žene, povjerljivo! (3): Proljeće, a u meni nemir® * 05:47 Karipski cvijet flor do caribe / caribbean flower, 2013, brazilDRAMA, ROMANTIKAAlessandro Moussa HRT 2 * 6:39 Teletubbies teletubbies, 1997, velika britanija, sadDJEČJIJessica Smith, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee * 06:51 Teletubbies teletubbies, 1997, velika britanija, sadDJEČJIJessica Smith, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee * 07:03 Juhuhu® * 07:05 Pjesmice i brojalice pjesmice i brojalice, 0,DJEČJI * 07:06 Juhuhu® * 07:09 Miru Miru miru miru, 2017, francuskaDJEČJIBianca Elton Ara, Flaminia Fegarotti, Katie McGovern * 07:14 Miru Miru miru miru, 2017, francuskaDJEČJIBianca Elton Ara, Flaminia Fegarotti, Katie McGovern * 07:19 Juhuhu® * 07:21 Zvrko ide u Čudosvijet messy goes to okido, 2015, kanada, velika britanijaANIMIRANIAdam Buxton, Kate Harbour, Shelley Longworth, Rob Rackshaw * 07:32 Ninin kutak za male: Što su serpentine® * 07:38 TV vrtić: Papir® * 07:49 Juhuhu® * 07:51 Tomica i prijatelji thomas and friends / thomas et ses amis, 1984, velika britanijaANIMIRANI, OBITELJSKI * 08:02 Juhuhu® * 08:03 Mišo i Robin mišo i robin, 2016, hrvatskaDJEČJI, ANIMIRANI * 08:09 Njama, njam njama, njam, 2016, hrvatskaDJEČJI * 08:14 Juhuhu® * 08:15 Vedranovi velikani: Dea Cega® * 08:25 Juhuhu® * 08:26 Laboratorij na kraju svemira laboratorij na kraju svemira, 2013, hrvatskaDJEČJI, OBITELJSKI * 08:33 Gradski heroji heroes of the city, 2012, švedskaDJEČJI, ANIMIRANISerra Hirsch * 08:44 Naprijed, Go Jetteri! go jetters, 2015, velika britanija, irskaANIMIRANIAkie Kotabe, Tommie Earl Jenkins, Syrus Lowe, John Hasler * 08:55 Andyjeve dinosaurske pustolovine, dokumentarna serija za djecu(3/20)® * 09:10 Vlak dinosaura dinosaur train, 2009, sad, velika britanijaDJEČJI, ANIMIRANIErika-Shaye Gair, Philip Corlett, Claire Corlett * 09:38 Flipper & Lopaka flipper and lopaka / flipper & lopaka, 1999, australijaKOMEDIJA, ANIMIRANI, AVANTURARobyn Moore, Jamie Oxenbould, Keith Scott * 10:04 H2O! Uz malo vode h2o: just add water, 2006, australijaTINEJDŽERSKI, FANTASTIKACariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Angus McLaren, Claire Holt * 10:29 H2O! Uz malo vode h2o: just add water, 2006, australijaTINEJDŽERSKI, FANTASTIKACariba Heine, Phoebe Tonkin, Angus McLaren, Claire Holt * 10:59 Dr. Bergmann, seoski liječnik der landarzt / the country doctor, 1987, austrija, zapadna njemačkaDRAMA, ROMANTIKAGerhard Olschewski, Heinz Reincke, Walter Plathe, Franziska Troegner * 11:47 Stara ekipa, novi plan the maiden heist/lonely maiden, 2009, sadKOMEDIJA, KRIMINALISTIČKIMorgan Freeman, Marcia Gay Harden, Christopher Walken, William H. Macy * 13:15 Istina ili mit: Uvijek se treba istegnuti prije treninga(31/60)® * 13:25 Pastorov grijeh a husband's confession, 2015, kanada, sadDRAMAJR Bourne, Allie Gonino, Tara Spencer-Nairn, Tori Barban * 14:52 Istina ili mit: Simptomi muškog i ženskog infarkta su potpuno jednaki(32/60)® * 15:03 Mjesto pod suncem - zimsko sunce (4), dokumentarna serija(37/50)® a place in the sun: a winter sun 4Danas pratimo kupce Stevea i Murilu Fifer iz Tamwortha. Ne samo da je Murila porijeklom s Nevisa, već su se ona i suprug prije 22 godine vjenčali na obližnjem o... * 15:49 Cesarica - HIT srpnjaHrvatska glazbena nagrada publike za hit godine "Cesarica" dodjeljuje se i ove godine. Hrvatski glazbeni savez, Unison, ovim projektom promiče hrvatske pjesme, ... * 16:00 Regionalni dnevnik * 16:42 Špijun u divljini: Nestašnost, dokumentarna serija(4/4)® spy in the wildOd merkata prijestupnika do kradljivih pingvina, životinje se često ponašaju kako ne bi trebalo. Ali imaju i iznenađujuće dobro razvijen osjećaj za pravdu. U ov... * 17:35 Cesarica - HIT srpnjaHrvatska glazbena nagrada publike za hit godine "Cesarica" dodjeljuje se i ove godine. Hrvatski glazbeni savez, Unison, ovim projektom promiče hrvatske pjesme, ... * 17:39 Kruške i jabuke(100/100)® * 18:11 Istina ili mit: Veći broj ponavljanja vježbi dovodi do tonizacije tijela(33/60)® * 18:19 Luda kuća luda kuća, 2005, hrvatskaKOMEDIJAJelena Miholjević, Ljubo Zečević, Ivan Glowatzky, Marinko Prga * 18:54 Izradi sam: Oslikavanje(42/45)® * 18:59 Cesarica - HIT srpnjaHrvatska glazbena nagrada publike za hit godine "Cesarica" dodjeljuje se i ove godine. Hrvatski glazbeni savez, Unison, ovim projektom promiče hrvatske pjesme, ... * 19:02 Vlak dinosaura dinosaur train, 2009, sad, velika britanijaDJEČJI, ANIMIRANIErika-Shaye Gair, Philip Corlett, Claire Corlett * 19:31 POPROCK.HR * 20:05 Raj za dame il paradiso delle signore, 2015, italijaROMANTIKAGiuseppe Zeno, Giusy Buscemi, Alessandro Tersigni, Christiane Filangieri * 21:03 Rocknroll brod pirate radio: the boat that rocked, 2009, velika britanija, njemačkaKOMEDIJA, DRAMA, GLAZBA, ROMANTIKAPhilip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Rhys Ifans, Nick Frost * 23:19 Istok the east, 2013, velika britanija, sadTRILER, DRAMA, KRIMINALISTIČKIBrit Marling, Alexander Skarsgard, Ellen Page, Toby Kebbell * 01:15 Bijela robinja la esclava blanca, 2016, kolumbijaDRAMAAdrian Makala, Norma Martínez, Ricardo Vesga, Vina Machado * 02:00 Graham Norton i gosti (22), talk-show (12)(7/20)® * 02:49 Noćni glazbeni program - Spotovi * 04:46 Što je klasik?® * 05:22 Regionalni dnevnik® HRT 3 * 6:08 Miris baruta gunsmoke, 1955, sadVESTERNJames Arness, Milburn Stone, Amanda Blake, Ken Curtis * 06:59 Zvjezdane staze: Voyager star trek: voyager, 1995, sadAKCIJA, AVANTURA, SFKate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien * 07:45 Zvjezdane staze: Voyager star trek: voyager, 1995, sadAKCIJA, AVANTURA, SFKate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien * 08:31 Eureka 7 eureka seven, 2006, japanDRAMA, ANIMIRANI, AVANTURAYuko Sanpei, Keiji Fujiwara, Kaori Nazuka, Johnny Yong Bosch * 08:56 Kaos kaos, 1984, italija, francuskaKOMEDIJA, DRAMA, ROMANTIKAMargarita Lozano, Orazio Torrisi, Carlo Cartier, Biagio Barone * 11:55 Klape Gospi Sinjskoj - 9. Festival marijansko-duhovne klapske pjesme - Sinj, 2017.® * 12:59 Hrvatsko podmorje (6): Igra skrivača, dokumentarna serija(2/3)® * 13:29 Zvjezdane staze: Voyager star trek: voyager, 1995, sadAKCIJA, AVANTURA, SFKate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien * 14:16 Zvjezdane staze: Voyager star trek: voyager, 1995, sadAKCIJA, AVANTURA, SFKate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien * 15:02 Obitelj Goldberg the goldbergs, 2013, sadKOMEDIJAWendi McLendon-Covey, Hayley Orrantia, Jeff Garlin, George Segal * 15:24 Brooklyn Nine-Nine brooklyn nine-nine, 2013, sadKOMEDIJA, KRIMINALISTIČKIAndy Samberg, Stephanie Beatriz, Terry Crews, Melissa Fumero * 15:45 Šahovski komentar: Bronstein - Kotov® * 16:05 Svijet klasike: Mischa Maisky - Kralj violončela u Majstorskom ciklusu HRT-a® * 16:35 Izvan formata: WHW®Kada je iz jedne od najvažnijih bečkih institucija za suvremenu umjetnost - Kunsthallea - stigla vijest da od lipnja ravnateljice te ugledne kulturne ustanove p... * 17:20 Velika tura po literaturi: Irska Heinricha Bölla, dokumentarna serija(4/4)®Četverodijelna dokumentarna serija vodi nas u zemlje o kojima su pisali fascinantni književnici. Riječ je o jedinstvenim putovanjima u kojima se isprepleću proš... * 18:14 Miris baruta gunsmoke, 1955, sadVESTERNJames Arness, Milburn Stone, Amanda Blake, Ken Curtis * 19:04 Vrijeme je za jazz: Jure Pukl New York Connection (2008.)Jedan od najmlađih slovenskih jazz glazbenika, koji danas živi između New Yorka i Slovenije, Jure Pukl, predstavlja se sa svojom međunarodnom skupinom New York ... * 20:05 Feniks phoenix, 2014, njemačka, poljskaDRAMANina Hoss, Ronald Zehrfeld, Nina Kunzendorf * 21:40 Kulturna baština: Narona (2007.)®Zbog strateškog položaja koji se - odakle god gledali - otkriva kao idealna točka za nadziranje prolaza između solinsko-splitskog bazena i unutrašnjosti, Klis j... * 22:00 Hrvatsko podmorje (6): Uljezi, dokumentarna serija(3/3)Jadransko more možda nekima na prvi pogled izgleda kao pitoma oaza nepromjenjivog života. No to je živ sustav stalno izložen novim došljacima koje često zbog nj... * 22:31 Peti dan® * 23:31 Garaža: Massimo (2009.)® * 00:01 Na rubu znanosti: Lingvističko-valna genetika 2. dio®Nastavak razgovora s ruskim biologom Pjotrom Garjajevom, pionirom u području lingvističko-valne genetike. Ona se temelji na postavci da je spiralna molekula DNK... * 00:53 Vijesti iz kulture * 01:02 Zvjezdane Staze: Deep Space 9 star trek: deep space nine, 1993, sadAKCIJA, DRAMA, SFAvery Brook, Rene Auberjonois, Siddig El Fadil, Terry Farrell * 01:48 Zvjezdane Staze: Deep Space 9 star trek: deep space nine, 1993, sadAKCIJA, DRAMA, SFAvery Brook, Rene Auberjonois, Siddig El Fadil, Terry Farrell * 02:32 Vrijeme je za jazz: Jure Pukl New York Connection (2008.)® * 03:32 Izvan formata: WHW® * 04:16 Vijesti iz kulture® * 04:25 Obitelj Goldberg the goldbergs, 2013, sadKOMEDIJAWendi McLendon-Covey, Hayley Orrantia, Jeff Garlin, George Segal * 04:47 Brooklyn Nine-Nine brooklyn nine-nine, 2013, sadKOMEDIJA, KRIMINALISTIČKIAndy Samberg, Stephanie Beatriz, Terry Crews, Melissa Fumero * 05:07 Velika tura po literaturi: Irska Heinricha Bölla, dokumentarna serija(4/4)® HRT 4 * 06:02 Vijesti na engleskom jeziku® * 06:09 Bez komentara - slonić * 06:10 Dnevnik 2® * 06:53 Vrijeme RH danas® * 06:54 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 06:56 Vrijeme Svijet danas® * 07:00 Vijesti * 07:10 City Folk Zagreb 2005. * 07:36 Vijesti iz kulture® * 07:44 Bez komentara * 07:46 Abeceda zdravlja: Mucanje kod djece * 08:00 Vijesti * 08:10 Antiputopis: Zemlja čovjeka liječi, dokumentarna serija(4/4)Nadomak Zagreba nalazi se Žumberačko gorje gdje se na relativno malom prostoru sastaju različita podneblja, što je rezultiralo nevjerojatnom bio-raznolikosti - ... * 08:57 Bez komentara * 09:00 Vijesti * 09:10 Ljetna panorama Split® * 09:55 Vrijeme RH danas® * 09:56 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 09:58 Vrijeme Svijet danas® * 10:00 Vijesti * 10:10 Znanstveni krugovi® * 10:35 Prometej (21.3.2019.)® * 11:00 Vijesti * 11:10 Abeceda zdravlja: Mucanje kod djece® * 11:19 DW: Global 3000 * 11:45 Jezik za svakoga(135/0) * 11:55 Bez komentara * 11:57 Vrijeme RH danas® * 11:58 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 12:00 Dnevnik 1 * 12:15 Sport * 12:18 Vrijeme * 12:20 Vijesti iz kulture® * 12:27 Bez komentara * 12:30 Glas domovine (9.4.2019.)® * 12:54 Bez komentara * 12:57 Vrijeme RH danas® * 12:58 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 13:00 Vijesti * 13:10 Treća dob: Što javni bilježnik nudi starijima® * 13:35I to je Hrvatska: Gornjogradske kuleSvako podne sa zagrebačkog Gornjeg grada, s prozora kule Lotrščak, opali top i pošteno vas prepadne. Kada dođete u Zagreb, sigurno posjetite Kamenita vrata, a v... * 13:48 #TVORNICA: Leptirke, dokumentarna reportaža® * 13:52 Bajkovita Hrvatska: Pazinski kaštel - Pazin®Stari grad Pazin - Pazinski kaštel, prvi se put spominje 983. godine, premda je kao naselje postojao i puno prije. Sagrađen je na strmoj litici iznad duboke Paz... * 14:00 Vijesti * 14:05 Labirint (4.2.2019.)® * 14:30 Prometej (21.3.2019.)® * 14:55 Bez komentara * 14:57 Vrijeme RH danas® * 14:58 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 15:00 Vijesti * 15:05 City Folk Zagreb 2005.® * 15:31 Istrage prometnih nesreća(16/23)® * 15:58 Bez komentara * 16:00 Regionalni dnevnik * 16:40 Kulturna baština: Medvedgrad®Kad se s juga približavamo središtu Zagreba, rijetko ćemo, suočeni s gustim tkivom prometnica i grada koji je pred nama, pogledom pretražiti masiv Medvednice i ... * 16:55 Bez komentara * 16:57 Vrijeme RH danas® * 16:58 Vrijeme Europa danas® * 17:00 Vijesti u 17 * 17:15 Ljetna panorama Rijeka * 18:00 Vijesti uz hrvatski znakovni jezik * 18:10 Volonteri volonteri, 2014, hrvatskaDOKUMENTARNI * 18:38 Puls (1): Gen za šivanje, dokumentarna reportaža(59/70)® * 18:51 Bez komentara * 18:54 Vrijeme RH sutra * 18:55 Vrijeme Europa sutra * 18:56 Vrijeme Svijet sutra * 18:58 Bez komentara * 19:00 Dnevnik 2 * 19:43 Vrijeme RH sutra® * 19:44 Vrijeme Europa sutra® * 19:45 Bez komentara * 19:47 Tema dana * 19:59 HAK - promet info * 20:00 #TVORNICA: Keramika, dokumentarna reportaža® * 20:05 Nesreća: Ljudi gdje mi je vlak, dokumentarna serija(1/6)Dokumentarna serija s igranim dijelovima u šest epizoda obrađuje neke od najvećih prometnih ili prirodnih nesreća u Hrvatskoj od Drugog svjetskog rata: iskakanj... * 20:57 Vrijeme RH sutra® * 20:58 Vrijeme Europa sutra® * 20:59 Vrijeme Svijet sutra * 21:00 Vijesti * 21:10 Ljetna panorama Rijeka® * 21:55 Bez komentara * 22:00 Vijesti * 22:05 U svom filmu: Radwan Joukhadar®Davno je rodni Alep u Siriji zamijenio Hrvatskom! Kako se našao usred tragedije opkoljenog Vukovara i zbog čega mu je i godinama kasnije taj grad na prvom mjest... * 23:00 Vijesti na engleskom jeziku * 23:08 Bez komentara * 23:11 Vijesti na njemačkom jeziku * 23:19 Volonteri volonteri, 2014, hrvatskaDOKUMENTARNI * 23:45 DW: Shift * 23:57 Bez komentara * 00:00 Vijesti * 00:10 Znanstveni krugovi® * 00:35 Glas domovine (9.4.2019.)® * 01:00 Vijesti flash * 01:05 Vijesti iz kulture * 01:13 Istrage prometnih nesreća(16/23)® * 01:37Kulturna baština: Medvedgrad® * 01:52 #TVORNICA: Leptirke, dokumentarna reportaža® * 01:56 Vrijeme RH sutra® * 01:57 Vrijeme Europa sutra® * 01:58 Bez komentara * 02:00 Dnevnik 3 * 02:15 Regionalni dnevnik® * 02:55 Vijesti flash® * 03:00 Ljetna panorama Rijeka® * 03:45 Vijesti na engleskom jeziku® * 03:53 Vijesti flash® * 03:58 Bajkovita Hrvatska: Pazinski kaštel - Pazin® * 04:04 Normalan život (23.11.2018.)® * 04:54 #TVORNICA: Keramika, dokumentarna reportaža® * 04:58 Bez komentara * 04:59 Vijesti na engleskom jeziku® * 05:07 Nesreća: Ljudi gdje mi je vlak, dokumentarna serija(1/6)® * 05:58 Vijesti na engleskom jeziku(R NOVA TV * 06:20 Superknjiga superbook, 2011, sadANIMIRANI, OBITELJSKINoel Johansen, Colin Murdock, Cathy Weseluck * 06:45 Winx winx / winks, 2004, italijaAKCIJA, ANIMIRANI, AVANTURALiza Jacqueline, Amy Birnbaum, Lisa Ortiz * 07:35 Monchhichi la tribu monchhichi, 2017, francuskaANIMIRANIBernard Alane, Guillaume Beaujolais, Fred Colas * 07:45 Legende sutrašnjice dc's legends of tomorrow, 2016, sadAKCIJA, SFVictor Garber, Brandon Routh, Arthur Darvill, Caity Lotz * 08:35 Larin izbor larin izbor, 2011, hrvatskaTELENOVELADoris Pinčić, Ivan Herceg, Ecija Ojdanić, Frane Perišin * 09:35 TV izlog raznoPonude TV izloga potražite na teletextu Nova TV-a na stranici 230!... * 09:50 Fazilet i njezine kćeri fazilet hanim ve kizlari, 2017, turskaDRAMANazan Kesal, Mahir Günşiray, Deniz Baysal, Çaglar Ertugrul * 12:40 IN magazin zabavni programNa televizijskom festivalu u Monte Carlu ekipa IN magazina ekskluzivno je razgovarala s najmlađom kćeri američkog senatora Roberta Kennedyja, Rory. Ona je jedna... * 13:30 Nad lipom 35 zabavni programU prvom nastavku nove sezone humoristično glazbenog showa, u najpoznatiji lokal u Hrvatskoj dolazi Hari Varešanović. Osim niza Harijevih glazbenih hitova gledat... * 14:00 Vijesti Nove TV informativni programNajnovije informacije o najbitnijim događajima dana u Vijestima u 14 i Vijestima u 17 sati prezentiraju etablirana televizijska imena: Saša Kopljar, Marija Miho... * 14:10 Nad lipom 35 zabavni programU prvom nastavku nove sezone humoristično glazbenog showa, u najpoznatiji lokal u Hrvatskoj dolazi Hari Varešanović. Osim niza Harijevih glazbenih hitova gledat... * 15:00 Zauvijek susjedi zauvijek susjedi, 2007, hrvatskaKOMEDIJA, TELENOVELALjubomir Kerekeš, Darko Janeš, Antonija Stanišić, Tamara Šoletić * 16:10 Dva smo svijeta različita dva smo svijeta razlicita, 2010, bosna i hercegovinaKOMEDIJAEmir Hadžihafizbegović, Jasna Ornela Bery, Adi Hrustemović, Josif Tatić * 17:00 Vijesti Nove TV informativni programNajnovije informacije o najbitnijim događajima dana u Vijestima u 14 i Vijestima u 17 sati prezentiraju etablirana televizijska imena: Saša Kopljar, Marija Miho... * 17:30IN Magazin zabavni programPropuštene emisije IN Magazina pogledajte besplatno na novatv.hr.... * 18:20 Larin izbor larin izbor, 2011, hrvatskaTELENOVELADoris Pinčić, Ivan Herceg, Ecija Ojdanić, Frane Perišin * 19:15 Dnevnik Nove TV informativni programGledateljima svakodnevno informacije prezentiraju etablirana televizijska imena: Saša Kopljar, Petar Pereža, Marija Miholjek i Romina Knežić. U svijetu u kojemu... * 20:15 Fazilet i njezine kćeri fazilet hanim ve kizlari, 2017, turskaDRAMANazan Kesal, Mahir Günşiray, Deniz Baysal, Çaglar Ertugrul * 22:55 Večernje vijesti informativni programInformativni program Nove TV na kraju svakog radnog dana donosi Večernje vijesti, pregled najnovijih informacija o najbitnijim događajima u zemlji i svijetu. Pr... * 23:20 Smrtonosno oružje lethal weapon, 2016, sadAKCIJA, DRAMA, KRIMINALISTIČKIDamon Wayans, Clayne Crawford, Keesha Sharp, Kevin Rahm * 00:10 Zadatak the assignment, 2016, francuska, kanada, sadAKCIJA, TRILER, KRIMINALISTIČKIMichelle Rodriguez, Tony Shalhoub, Anthony LaPaglia, Caitlin Gerard * 01:45 Policijska akademija 2: Na prvom zadatku police academy 2: their first assignment, 1985, sadKOMEDIJA, KRIMINALISTIČKISteve Guttenberg, Bubba Smith, David Graf, Michael Winslow * 03:10 Posljednji brod the last ship, 2014, sadAKCIJA, DRAMA, SFTravis Van Winkle, Jocko Sims, Eric Dane, Rhona Mitra * 03:50 Astro savjetnik astro show * 04:50 Legende sutrašnjice dc's legends of tomorrow, 2016, sadAKCIJA, SFVictor Garber, Brandon Routh, Arthur Darvill, Caity Lotz * 05:25 Kraj programa * 05:30 Dnevnik Nove TV